The Secret Billionaire
by AngelicallyDevilishPixie
Summary: A new mysterious bar opens up in Bon Temps, Louisiana! Who's the new mystery owner? Nobody knows... or do they? What happens when Sookie's new co-worker takes an interest in her? Will she fall victim to his charms? Let him in? Will she stick to the promise she made when she got her first job to never date a co-worker or employer? What happens IF she does let him in? AH
1. Chapter 1

Beta: Breathesgirl.  
Disclaimer: C. Harris and A. Ball own these folks, I'm just playin'.

**Sookie's Muse.**

As I stood outside my new workplace waiting for the doors to open I frowned. I couldn't help but feel bad about handing my notice in at Merlotte's four weeks ago. I really appreciated Sam taking me on when I left Bon Temps Community College four years ago but I needed something with more hours. Something that would help me, and Gran, keep the house up. Twilight Bar and Grill was advertising for full time waitress and bar staff with fixed hours on a permanent rota. Merlotte's was a bit iffy in that department.

I didn't think I'd get in but I hoped and prayed that my years of waitressing and retail experience would be enough and the prayin' paid off. I needed this job. Sam, the owner of Merlotte's, gave us hours that brought in an almost comfortable wage plus we got to keep the tips. I knew with the Twilight's waitressing hours I would be more than comfortable and have some spare cash to do the things Gran and I needed in order to fix up the house bring it into the twenty-first century.

I might even be able to buy a color TV instead of that ol' thing Gran had kept all those years! That would be more for Gran than me though, I was quite happy with my books although it would be nice to have a computer in the house instead of borrowing the ones down at the library. Our family home dated way back and it was in need of a lot of upgrading - paint work mainly. Merlotte's just didn't give me enough to do this for Gran.

Gran was getting older, too, so the porch step needed to be turned into a ramp, our Interior design was also lacking in the twenty-first century look. We had old stuffy couches that creaked when you sat on them, old beds. Heck, I was still sleeping on the same bed I'd had since I was fourteen and I was now twenty-four. I dreaded to think how old Gran's bed was, how old her sheets were.

Don't get me wrong, I loved that house the way it was. It is filled with our family history and was real homey but it needed a lot of work done to it. I thought Gran would like to see the outside, more than anything, looking like it did in it's younger days when Grandpa and Daddy would do it up every summer.

At least they did before, sadly, my parents lost their lives and my Grandpa died of some illness before he turned sixty.

My Gran and Grandpa raised my brother and me from the time our parents died in a flash-flood when we were young. Now that I am earning enough I wanted to pay Gran back for raising me and Jason by bringing the house back to it's glory days and make it safer and more comfortable for her.

My brother, Jason, had lived in our parents home since he was eighteen. He was now twenty-seven and I'm now twenty-four but he had a more comfortable wage than me. He was also the handy man of the family so he didn't have to worry so much about upkeep and other things. He would probably quite happily do Gran's house up for us with his road crew boys on a weekend but I wanted something a little more special for a special lady, our Gran, so she could enjoy the house as she grew older rather than watching it in it's crumbling, outdated state and give something back to her.

The sound of a car door slamming pulled me from the depths of my musing. I look in the direction of the sound to see an open roofed red car and two people stepping out of it.

The woman had long brown hair and was wearing tight skinny jeans, a tank top and super high heels - Tara style. The guy had similar attire on but he had blonde hair - possibly even the same colour as mine. As they approached I noticed his build was all muscle and he sported bright blue eyes.

I wondered who they were and if they were the owners since the gossip hounds of Bon Temps hadn't reported anything new yet. I looked away from the approaching duo and noticed I was still the only waitress hear.

A clearing of the throat had me turnin' back in the direction of the newcomers. It was the guy.

"Miss Stackhouse I presume?" His voice had an accent and that manly, deep, husky sex on legs, as Tara calls it, tone of voice. NO, NO, NO SOOKIE! Don't think them thoughts hunni. I chide myself.

"Yes?" I answer. He holds his hand out.

"I'm Eric Northman, this is," He nodded his head in the direction of his companion, "Pamela Swynford De Beaufort. We are the new managers of this place."

The woman drawled, "Eric! It's Pam! When are you ever going to get it right?" In a clearly British accent.

The man, Eric, scowled at the woman. They obviously knew each other well. Some unknown emotion started to bubble up inside me at the thought and I quickly squished it down before it could develop.

"Um... Hi?" I said, unsure of what else to say. I held his intense gaze as he turned back to scrutinize me.

Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush. I chant to myself. Please don't let him become another Sam. After four years of working at Merlotte's the man never got the hint that I wasn't interested in being involved with him in that way.

"Well, this is already proving to be boring." The woman, Pamela, announced.

"Ignore Pamela," he said with a hint of warning in his voice. Hmm.

"Miss St-" I cut him off.

"Sookie. Just Sookie is fine." I saw the woman smirk, as she watched our exchange, in Eric's direction.

"Sookie then. Let's open this baby up." He turned to open the front doors then paused and looked back at me. "I hope we won't have any trouble with your previous employer Sookie."

He pushed the doors open and held them open for me and Pam. I thanked him (he look surprised for a second) while Pam just marched past him. Rude much? I thought.

"Sam shouldn't be a problem Mr. North-" He cut me off this time, smirking a sexy smirk - NO, NO, NO Sookie hunni. I chide myself AGAIN. Don't think down those lines chicka. (Chicka is what Tara calls me. Apparently it means friends in slang talk. It's kinda found a home in my mind's dictionary now since Tara's said it so often. It's just become a natural word between us.)

"If I am to call you Sookie you are to call me Eric," he said, his accent coming out in full swing. There was a glint in his eye that I couldn't put my finger on. I almost melted before I could pull myself together again.

Well, shit. Now I was thinking that if I was going to keep the promise I made to myself I should have stayed at Merlotte's. Sam was easy to ignore and turn down, but Eric? He was a whole other level entirely.

"Ok... Eric!" I said his name for the first time. An unreadable emotion flashed through his eyes. Uh, oh. Oh, no, oh, no! Please don't tell me I'm gonna have to fend off another work colleague. It's bad enough I had to with Sam but Eric is a totally different situation. I didn't know if I'd be able to resist since he'd already brought up emotions that only one other has ever managed to bring up and I refused to name those emotions since I was NOT going there with a co-worker, let alone my manager!

Eric was standing almost directly behind me as the door closed behind us. I jumped as he clapped his hands. Pam looked up and saw us standing by the door, an unreadable emotion flashed across her face for a second before she composed herself.

"Let us begin ladies." Eric placed his hand on the small of my back which tingled at his touch - like bolts of electricity, and guided me over to Pam. He then ran through the list of things that needed to be done before we opened up officially tomorrow.

**Eric's Muse**.

"Why the fuck did you buy this place again Eric? It's in the middle of nowhere, in a dead end town by the looks of it, and it already has one bar and grill."

I smirked. Sam Merlotte is gonna be in for a fucking shock when he see's me! The thieving little bastard.

"You know why Pammy." She shot me a dark glare at the use of the nickname I gave her ten years before, back in England, when we were study partners for our Business course. Now we're both thirty, well she's ALMOST thirty.

"Yes. But why did it have to be here? We could have opened up in Shreveport and put posters up around the local areas, looking for staff."

"Meh. Where would the fun be in that Pam? Merlotte owes us. By opening up on his turf his customers will come to us instead of that little rat. He'll be paying us our money back that way which is a lot nicer compared to what some may do," I pointed out.

"True. I think you're going soft in your old age Northman." I glared at her as we pulled into our new bar's parking lot. We'd remained very hush hush about ownership of this place and it would remain that way. A friend of ours, Godric Hollow, would pretend to be the owner if push came to shove.

"My my." Pam suddenly said in a tone I knew all too well. It was the tone she used when she spotted something she liked.

"Check out the legs on that lil' birdie." She drawled. Hell she was practically drooling. I snapped at her before looking in the mirror myself to see what had Pamela Swynford De Beaufort drooling and in a daze.

"DON'T you dare get any of your drool on my baby, Pammy." She clearly, reluctantly, broke her gaze away from the rearview mirror and glared at me.

"You're ruining my fantasy Northman. Check blondie out for yourself. I see we are possibly gonna have a little competition. Perhaps this place won't be so boring after all. I wonder if that's the waitress Chow interviewed."

I glanced in the mirror and couldn't help but see why Pam was in such a daze and yes I saw that we were going to have a little competition. Ooh I wonder if she's the waitress from Merlottes? Hell, we only had one waitress at the time. Chow was our bouncer and interviewer. He'd worked for us for the past eight years and was our longest standing employee.

I sure hoped it is Miss. Stackhouse. From what Chow had been able to scope out she was Merlotte's star waitress. This was turning out to be even better than I thought. The little rat was going to get a very big slap in the face when he saw us. I only hoped he could keep his mouth shut... well he would if he knew what was good for him!

The girl looked to be lost in thought, staring at nothing. It gave me time to take a look at what she was wearing and how she looked. Her blonde hair shone bright in the sunlight. It was possibly as blonde as my own long locks which were tied back.

She was probably a little shorter than Pamela's five foot one. Maybe 5'4"? She was wearing yoga pants, a long black tank top and black ballet flats. Maybe she didn't know what to wear so she went for simple? Well she could continue wearing that since didn't leave much to the imagination. Her small frame was clearly well looked after and toned. Her tan was glittering in the morning sun's rays.

"I saw her first Northman, I get first dibs." Pam warned me. I smirked.

"I'm the boss Pam." Pam smirked smugly at me.

"She doesn't know that."

"And if she did? You think she'd go for me don't you?" I said. Pam rolled her eyes as we continued to gaze at the blonde beauty on my bar's door step.

"Obviously. She's the type you're attracted to and that type is only after two things: Money and sex. You should know this by now Northman, especially after the last bitch you got burned by." I winced at the memory of Sophie-Anne.

"She doesn't look the type," I said, trying to defend my new waitress. Once Pam had a bee in her bonnet it was hard to swerve her, even if she did find the chick attractive. I knew Pam would probably try her luck but she wouldn't take it any further than a fuck. That's Pam's motto: No strings attached.

"Eric. You said the same thing about LeClerq. Now lets go out and greet hot-stuff." As we got out of my corvette Pam said one last thing to me before she fell into bitch-bored mode.

"Fancy making that bet Northman?" I smirked at her words, my eyes on the gorgeous blonde before me. She looked completely lost in her thoughts.

"You're on De Beaufort." I said.

Unfortunately we reached the young woman before we could finalize any bet and winnings.

I cleared my throat.

Let the games begin! Operation Kick Merlotte's Ass was now in operation!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much for the amazing response to chapter 1!**_  
_**Eric bear hugs go out to**_: TB Eric - Sookie always85, peachesgo, Guest, Silver Moon Goddess1, Breathesgirl, slr-1, ericplenty, Mandy May (Guest) :-D

* * *

**Sook's Muse**.

Twilight's layout was like a large square divided into halves, like rectangles, with the middle as a dance floor. As you walked in half the left hand side was the bar with the other half being seating. It was almost the same on the other side with the exception of a raised dais area which housed a lounge. The walls are begrundy red and the lower half dark wood but the huge windows at the front entrance gave it surprisingly enough light not to look dark or gloomy.

On the very top of the dais, at the end of the bar, was another dais which was where Eric's chair would go. I had to keep my mouth shut when Pam told me that one while we were taking the covers off the dark oak tables.

I mean, who the hell did Eric think he was? A... a freakin' Viking King or something? That was not going to go down well with the folks of BonTemps. Then again, Eric could probably get away with it... with the wanderin' female eye that is... _NO SOOKIE! _How many more times am I gonna have to scold myself? Damn it! _He's your co-worker, he's your co-worker, he's your co-worker._ I chant to myself.

I had caught him glancing over a couple of times but pretended not to notice. Eric was setting up the bar. All Pam and I had left to do, after cleaning the floor of the dust, was take the covers off the lounge area's armchairs and couches then Pam would go to Shreveport to get Chinese while I cleaned the tables so they shone. At the moment the tables looked rather dull, then again what wouldn't if it had been kept hidden under a blanket for however long? The morning had gone by even more quickly than a shift at Merlotte's ever had.

I had a funny feeling Sam would be a problem if Twilight started stealing customers. I knew this would most likely happen cause nothin' new had come to Bon Temps since... well... in forever. Probably since Merlotte's itself came to Bon Temps six or seven years ago.

I deliberately didn't tell Sam the name of my new place of employment. I just told him that it was offering me more hours on a fixed permanent contract, which I needed so I could take care of Gran. It wasn't a complete lie, I just hadn't told him where.

After Pam and I took the cover off the last couch we headed back down the steps and over to Eric who had two iced cokes with lemons and straws ready and waiting for us. Man I could get used to this!

"Good job, Ladies. Pam, after your drink are you still heading to the usual Chinese place?" Eric asked her.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Pam mocked his bossy tone with a sarcastic tone of her own. Eric rolled his eyes and handed us our drinks. I thanked him and Pam just took the drink. Eric watched me.

"You're overly polite," he observed.

I looked him dead in the eye, "at least some of us have manners." Pam choked on her drink which was what I wanted. Eric smirked amusedly, "It's just the way I was raised," I amended.

"Well, well Eric, it looks like we have our own Southern Belle... just what you've always wanted," Pam drawled, a hint of smugness in her tone. I choked on my drink this time, while Eric glared at Pam as I blushed.

Pam smirked and leaned in, "Never play with fire dear... fire will come back and burn you when you least expect it." I took that warning to heart.

"Pamela!" Eric warned. I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. I should have expected that one."

"Where's the fun in that? You've just become my new favourite waitress to play with." I watch Pam and Eric glance at each other as Pam says this, and I blush again, thinking there was a hidden meaning and before I know it, I blurt out, "I don't swing that way," blushing from head to toe! Both of them look at me, raised eyebrows, and amusement dancing in their eyes, "besides, I'm the ONLY waitress!"

UH OH. Looking between them I saw Pam actually looked surprised instead of bored, for once, and Eric looked... smug and amused.

"Looks like you aren't gonna have any luck this time Pammy." Pam turned her head so fast I was surprised she didn't get whiplash.

"Go to hell Northman." Eric smirked.

"If I get a taste of Southern Belle I'll be happy to go to hell." Pam glared at him and marched off in the direction of a door that lead to their offices mumbling something about Chinese. I busied myself with my drink, still blushing with the direction the conversation had taken.

"Merlotte definitely won't be a problem?" Eric asked me again. I was grateful for the topic change, I'd pretty much downed my coke.

"I really can't comment on Sam's behaviour Eric. I can't predict how he'll react. Why are you so interested in Sam Merlotte any way?" I asked him. Why would he have even mentioned my ex-boss to begin with? Sure he owned a bar and grill in Bon Temps but didn't all the bigger towns and cities all have pretty much the same thing, just different names?

Pam came back before Eric could answer and shoved a menu for 'Shreveport's Chinese' under my nose.

"Pick what you want and circle the number next to it with an SS so we know which is yours."

"Be nice Pamela. Just because you lost out, 'cause our Southern Belle doesn't swing your way, is no reason to be snarky. I'm sure you'll find something to play with, eventually." I snort.

Pam and Eric turned to look at me, probably wondering about my not so ladylike response to Eric's remark.

"I hate to break it to ya'll but Bon Tep's is mostly an old folk town, or middle aged. There's a handful of us, and some out of towners that stop by but other than that... I don't think any of them are Pam's taste, unless you like...older women?" I innocently directed the last bit at Pam.

When I was done placing my order I went to hand Pam the money but Eric put a stop to it and said it was on the house. Pam just glared at both of us and stormed out muttering rude words and curses under her breath.

**Eric's Muse**.

Someone had actually gotten under Pam's skin! I had never seen the woman so out of sorts. She was normally very controlled with her emotions, and rarely glared, unless it was at me. Normally she just bit the bullet and spit it back out.

Sookie had given me a show this afternoon, a show that I would treasure forever. The Belle even guessed Pam's sexual preferences. She was definitely one we were going to have to tread carefully around. I could tell she was observant, perhaps too observant for her own good.

It was such a shame Pam didn't have a leg to stand on when it came to winning the affections of Sookie Stackhouse. It looked like her little betting scheme fell through before it even began.

Too bad. That gave me time to figure out a plan to win Sookie over to my side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews: 17 - Favs: 14 - Follows: 56 - WOW! *Waves to the 56 - Hi ya and hi to everyone else out there in the fan fiction universe!***

**And thank you all so much for the response to The Secret Billionaire so far.**

**I have enjoyed hearing from you all and it's nice to no people are enjoying the story :-)**

**Now on to Eric and Pam's POV in this chappy. Giving Sookie a break. lol!**

* * *

**Eric's Muse.**

Sookie Stackhouse...Sookie Northman. Hmmm that has a nice ring to it.

Sophie-Anne Northman...NO! Definitely not!

I think we've already got enough to get our own back on Sam Merlotte. Sookie is a plus and something Pam and I weren't expecting.

She looks very familiar but I can't put my finger on where I could have seen those looks before. Perhaps she's related to someone I've crossed paths with over the years. _Now that's going to really piss me off, not knowing_.._.the mystery of Sookie Stackhouse_. Oh well, I have all the time in the world to win Sookie's affections and piss Sam Merlotte off to boot.

Pam may still be spitting pins at me for relocating to a backwater but after tracking the fucker down I wasn't going to just do nothing! Besides, this is a much nicer way than some other people I know would have handled the situation. If Merlotte had done this to one of my associates...well lets just say he would be six feet under by now.

At least this way he's losing and I'm winning back what he took plus I now have Sookie Stackhouse on my team. Hopefully in more ways than one by the end of December. We have a sixth month rental on this place. I know I'll have my money back by then.

Hopefully Pam will be able to keep her mouth shut for sixth months. Nobody here seems to be aware of who I am and Sookie hasn't done what all the fangirls of those magazines do so either she's a very good actor or she genuinely doesn't know who I am.

I'm not revealing anything else on that topic of myself either, I've already thought too much as it is. Speaking of Pam... Pam and Sookie. Now they were interesting to observe yesterday as they set up the tables. I've never seen Pam so responsive and talkative before. I wonder if this is one of the many mysteries that are Sookie Stackhouse. Perhaps Pam was willingly talking to Sookie in the hopes of getting some Sookie Nookie? Hmmm. Well she's lost out on that one and she was in a pissy mood when she came back from the Chinese Restaurant in Shreveport.

Luckily the kitchen was all set up so we could heat the meal up. I wonder if she was also pissy because of my subtle flirting with the blushing Miss Stackhouse? These next six months are going to be very interesting and, I'm predicting, entertaining, too.

**Pam's Muse.**

Back to the backwaters we go. I glance at the fucker next to me who's sporting that smug smirk I find I always want to slap off his face! It's that smug smirk which often means he's got a plan. I've known Eric Northman a long time. I learned very quickly that he gets what he wants, without fail, every time!

I have a feeling it's related to that blonde bombshell. He's going to have to work for it though. I only open up slowly to those that are going to be a big part of my life... or actually be around. I don't do substandard friendships. Since we are only here for six months why the fuck should I be nice? I hope Eric is at least honest with Sookie. She seems like a - URGGGG I don't want to admit this! NO! I won't admit it! Even to myself! Okay, yes I will since only I can hear my own thoughts! No one in this car is a mind reader! Hell, they don't even exist! Here goes! She seems like a decent human being!

I hope he doesn't hurt her by keeping secrets. She seems like that kinda girl and from what little I got of her personality yesterday she is very honest and wears her heart on her sleeve. Foolish, foolish girl. She's gonna have to learn to toughen up if she enters the world of Eric Alexander Northman. Nothing is an easy ride in this kind of lifestyle.

Yes, perhaps I was a little pissed when I returned yesterday. Well it's not everyday someone actually stands up to you and figures you out all at once: Unless I actually come on to them, of course. With Sookie I thought I'd start slow, but sadly she knocked my ego down a peg or two and that smug fucker didn't help my mood. My fun got burned before it even began. Darn it!

I hope something will come along in this dead end place that's my idea of torture. Northman should give me new shoes just for agreeing to do this - going on 'another adventure' as he called it. We've had many of those throughout our years of friendship. Narrowly escaping being put behind bars is one of the ones I'd rather not experience again. My beautiful heels and manicured nails were ruined!

Eric is like the brother I never had so I'd do almost anything for that fucker. I had my fun with Sophie-Anne too. That bitch deserved it. I did try to warn him... But noooooo he wouldn't listen! He was too wrapped up in that ho to take much notice. I only hope I don't have to do anything to Miss Stackhouse. She seems genuine enough but I have a feeling it could be him that hurts her this time. If she lets him in, of course.

Hmmm. Perhaps this won't be so boring after all. At least I have Stackhouse and Northman to keep me entertained, even if she is off limits. There's no harm in trying right?

Get a little tequila into her and we'll see how sweet Miss Stackhouse is then. Tequila, Tequila, actually fucked a girl who said her name was Tequila. I but don't know whether I truly believed her or not, or if she even heard me correctly.

Ooo, I know what bet I can win some shoes on now! I wonder how long it'll take Merlotte to come crawling into our den?

I see Miss Stackhouse is punctual as ever since she's standing out front in the spot beside her car.

We crawl in at ten thirty. Eric's chef should be arriving soon too. In fact Jacob should be here soon. Chow interviewed him yesterday at one of the other places.

"I've thought of another bet since my fun got ruined yesterday," I say. He turns to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm listening."

"How long do you reckon it'll take before Merlotte comes crawling into our web?"

* * *

**Sooo what do you all think so far of the developing plot?  
And how do you see Eric and Sookie getting together?  
How long do you think she should wait him out?**

**Will be cool to hear your thoughts! :)**


End file.
